


Promise Kept

by Deannie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Missing, M/M, written a long long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: "Thanks for coming for me, Boss."(Takes place after S01E20: Missing)





	Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> This seriously was written a very long time ago. About 2010, I think.

Tony was fine.

Gibbs could convince himself of that easily, because DiNozzo sat silently beside him, living and breathing, as Gibbs drove for home, fast enough to satisfy his need to be alone with his lover in a safe place. And it wasn't a hurt silence or a pissed silence. It was simply the silence of a man who was understandably tired.

And even a sleepy DiNozzo was something Gibbs hadn't thought he'd see again, just twelve hours earlier. The phone call that had ended with him calling assurances to an unconscious agent still burned his memory, but he smiled slightly as he saw Tony do the same, and pulled into his driveway with a light heart.

* * * *

"Beer?"

Tony shook his head, hiding a grimace of pain that Gibbs saw anyway. "No thanks. After the horse pill Ducky gave me for this headache, I'd kind of like my stomach lining on the inside. Give me a coke."

Gibbs snorted, heading for the fridge. "And that's supposed help?"

"You should talk," Tony called from the living room, as Gibbs cataloged the sound of his lover crashing on the couch. He pulled a can of soda and a bottle of beer from the fridge, still listening to Tony's griping. "With all the coffee you drink, I'm surprised you  _ have _ a stomach lining."

"I don't," Gibbs deadpanned, standing in the doorway of the kitchen and admiring the view. "Had it replaced with Teflon a few years ago."

Tony was sprawled across the cushions, relaxing happily. He grinned up at his boss. "That explains it."

Gibbs hid a smile and handed over the soda, keeping the beer for himself. Tony took a long gulp and closed his eyes in appreciation of the evident sugar rush. After a moment, he looked up, meeting Gibbs's gaze. "Caffeine. Is there anything better?"

His lover drank in the sight of him. "Yep."

At the tender tone, Tony sobered slightly, sitting up and inviting Gibbs to share the couch with him. The older man did so, sliding an arm around his lover and gripping him tightly.

"Thanks for coming for me, Boss."

Gibbs squeezed him even tighter for a long moment, savoring the feeling of him. "You knew we were coming, Tony," he offered in a whisper.

Tony smiled at his lover's fierce conviction, snuggling in. "Of course I did, Boss," he replied easily. "The amount of paperwork you'd've had to do if I died..."

Okay, that wasn't funny. And Tony seemed to realize it almost immediately, sagging against him in apology. Gibbs cleared a suddenly tight throat and pulled them both to their feet.

"Time for you to take a shower, DiNozzo," he commanded gruffly, pushing his subordinate toward the bathroom. "You spent too long in those sewers."

And now it was time to catch himself, as Tony stiffened for a moment. 

"Yeah," Tony replied. Short, dark... The tone of the words didn't suit Tony DiNozzo at all. But he brightened with an effort. "You could use a sandblasting too, Boss," he offered, sniffing ostentatiously. "You're not smelling so sweet yourself."

Gibbs grinned, leading the way down the hall. "Well, I'm not going to trust you not to use all the hot water, so I guess we'd better take one together."

Tony smirked. "My plan exactly."

* * * *

DiNozzo was bruised. His shoulders, an arm, one really wicked black mark across one thigh. Gibbs tried not to clench his teeth over the anger in his gut as he watched Tony strip and cataloged the damage.

Tony noticed, of course, and smiled away the evidence of his captivity. "I'm fine, Boss," he assured him. But his face was cold as he looked at the filthy clothes he'd worn for far too long, and he flung them into the corner and turned his back on them. "Compared to what her other guests went through, this is nothing."

Nothing. Right.

Still, Tony didn't seem to want to dwell on it, so Gibbs let him have his way, setting the water to a hot, relaxing rush and gesturing his lover into the shower stall before him. Tony stepped in and stood under the spray for a long moment before moving aside slightly so Gibbs could crowd into the small space.

"I'm going to need a Brillo pad to get that stink off of me," Tony griped lightly, dipping his head under the spray and wetting his thick hair thoroughly. Gibbs got to the shampoo bottle before Tony could, and poured a good amount of it into his own hands, rubbing them together to get the lather going before working it into the younger man's hair.

When his hands reached the back of Tony's head, there was a loud hiss of pain, and Gibbs stopped cold.

"Just a bruise," Tony assured him. "Being dragged over asphalt will do that to you."

It was more than a bruise, and Gibbs's fingers lightly probed the outline of a scabbed-over section of Tony's scalp. Bigger than it should have been.

Hell, it shouldn't even have been there at all.

"I'm okay."

Tony's soft voice in his ear was Gibbs's first clue that he'd somehow lost track of time long enough for his lover to turn around and take hold of his hands, frozen in midair as he contemplated his own folly.

"I should never have let you go there in the first place," he berated himself almost silently, the words barely reaching over the sound of the running water. "What if she had killed you outright?"

Tony shook the hands in his grasp. "She didn't, Boss. I'm fine." He let the frozen hands drop and grabbed Gibbs's face, pulling his lover's gaze up to meet his. "I'm  _ fine _ ."

And then he leaned in for a kiss that started slow and careful and caring and quickly progressed to needy and just this side of horny.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs started, a warning growl in his voice. The kid was hurt. He needed time. He needed rest. He didn't need Gibbs's cock to be jumping at the thought of him. But he couldn't seem to stop the feeling building in him. God, it had been so close!

"Boss," Tony replied in a mockery of his own tone. Pinning Gibbs carefully against the wall of the shower, he covered him with his own body so that Gibbs could clearly feel the hardness that said he wasn't the only one feeling the need.

Tony laughed lightly as Gibbs groaned at the contact and pulled back, the twinkle in his eye making Gibbs's heart flipflop.

"Want me to show you just how fine?" Tony asked, thrusting his hips forward again so their cocks collided with a dizzying rush of pleasure. Gibbs left the one reasonable part of his mind to chatter commonsense to itself as he gave over to the rhythms that Tony insisted on setting.

It had been a long time since Gibbs had had sex in a shower, and he wasn't entirely sure his old knees could take it, but Tony had a firm arm around him and a hand on his cock that made him forget his aging body and focus on the young, vibrantly alive, man before him. And after a long moment, he found the control necessary to reach his own hand between them and grab Tony's cock in kind.

Whether it was their mutual fatigue or the fact that they both needed this so damn much, Gibbs didn't know, but he felt himself reaching the edge far more quickly than he'd expected.

Or maybe it was that strange missing time, like he'd experienced when he touched Tony's head... whatever the case, he came hard and fast, and struggled to keep his own hand working his lover's cock as the pleasure washed over him.

It didn't take much longer for Tony, either, and the younger man jerked once and came, throwing his head back—

\--to smack soundly into the wall just beside the showerhead. His eyes widened in pain before snapping shut, and Gibbs barely had time to get his arms around him before Tony's face crumpled in a wince and his knees lost their starch.

"Damnit, DiNozzo!"

The bark of concern was met with a wan and childlike grin as Tony allowed himself to be lowered awkwardly to the shower floor. His eyes stayed tightly closed, though, and Gibbs damned himself for giving in.

"Did you ever think of putting in a bigger shower, Boss?" Tony asked, a little breathless with the obvious pain. "Because if we're going to do this again..."

"We're not," Gibbs growled shortly, sliding a hand behind Tony's head and snorting in disgust as he came back with blood that was washed away almost immediately by the still-steaming spray. "We shouldn't have been stupid enough to do it in the first place!"

Tony gave a tired little laugh, his eyes opening, though they squinted slightly in discomfort. "Arthritis getting you already, huh, Boss?" he asked cheekily. Seeing the joke fall flat, he kept a gentle smile on his face. "Come on, Gibbs, you know the drill. It's a reaffirmation of life."

Gibbs shook his head in exasperation. "One that's going to give you another concussion."

Tony tried to get up, hampered by his hovering lover. "I didn't have a concussion before," he protested. "Ducky said so."

That final, petulant declaration loosened the tight knot in Gibbs's chest, and he tried not to give in too gracefully as he moved back to help Tony up. "Well, if Ducky says so..."

Tony gave him a dazzling smile for his trouble, and leaned in for another kiss—this one long and gentle and simply life-affirming. 

"Thanks for catching me again, Boss," Tony whispered softly, his lips now tantalizingly close to Gibbs's ear. "I knew you would."

Gibbs gathered him into a fervent embrace that spoke more to the fear of the last day than any words he could ever say.

"I always will, Tony," he breathed back. "Count on it."

And he knew that, no matter what, he would always keep that promise.

* * * *

The End


End file.
